Italian Greyhound
Lumi *Some would say that your best quality is your extremely affectionate disposition. *You absolutely thrive when your affection is returned. *Most comfortable with your family and friends. *You may seem a trifle aloof with strangers. *You have an easygoing and playful nature long past childhood. *You get along with most everyone. *Incredibly eager to please. *You are very bright and learn quickly, especially doing so will make your people happy. *You tend to not allow your family and friends much privacy, but only because you always want to be around them since you love them so much. *You are a master of the art of manipulation, you’ll get what you want when you want it. *You give affection when you want too, not whenever it works best for the person on the other end. *You have a talent for the escape arts, meaning you can weasel your way out of any undesirable situation. *You can’t stand just laying around, you need to stay active. *You often have a “what’s in it for me?” attitude. *Not a fan of the cold or the wet. *Extremely driven; you’ll chase after your dreams and won’t stop until you achieve them. *You like to eat small amounts throughout the day rather than three times in three big meals and you know very well when you’ve had enough. *You absolutely looove to sunbath. *You prefer to be somewhere where you can see anything and everything going on around you. *One look from you can melt even the iciest heart. *You aren’t a fan of a strong hierarchy. *Many have described you as being cat-like. *Stubborn and with a mind of your own. *You often have a dreamy expression on. *Very persistent; you won’t stop until you get what you want. *You are also a master of the tool known as the ‘guilt trip.’ *Extremely curious, you’ll be in and around anything that you find curious. *When the time calls for it, you have no problem just lounging around. *You’re known to treat your possessions with care and respect. Too bad the same thing can’t be said of things that belong to other people. *Your people are your people, no ifs ands or buts about it. *Known to be a little stand-offish. (Female) *Extremely independent and maybe even a little bit uppity. (Female) *Spend more time cuddling than anything else. (Male) *You learn exceptionally quickly. (Male) *You have a tendency to be “naughty” and not even know your doing something wrong. *Very peaceful and not violent in the least. *You can be snappish if frightened. *Very easily to get along with. *High-strung. *Extremely submissive in nature. *You prefer the indoors to the outdoors. *You can’t tolerate being cooped up in an extremely small area. Fledge "I may be small, but my heart is large - metaphorically speaking." Your looks can be deceiving. Upon getting to know you, people realize you were more than they bargained for. People, upon meeting you, may think you are high-strung or nervous. You can be, sometimes, but it's more of a misconception about you. People often mistake you as someone else. People see you as elegant, refined, and graceful, whether in movement, drawing, writing, speaking, or some other form of expression. People may think you're a slow learner, but you really just don't care. "Excuse me, that would be mine." Nothing is out of reach for you - you just try harder to get at it. You have great determination when you're trying to get at something you want. You may be known for your mischievous ingenuity and may often have an intricate plan to get something you're not supposed to. You're more bark than bite. You may warn someone off, but you will not fight. You tend to be territorial. Even if whoever's touching your stuff is bigger, stronger, or more entitled to the things than you are, you are still bold and very angry with them. "Now why would I want to do a silly thing like that?" You are intelligent, but you tend to have a "whats-in-it-for-me" attitude and so may not readily show off your smarts. You like to do what you want, when you want. You are adaptable and can learn many different things. You may be opinionated and willful. "I know, I rock." You're not afraid to strut your stuff. If someone thinks they're bigger or better than you, you just HAVE to prove them wrong. You are highly competitive. You like looking down on people. You may be a bit of a daredevil. You need something to do with your life - you're not just content to be a couch potato. "WHOA! What was that?" People can hurt you (either physically or emotionally) without meaning to. You are not a rough-and-tumble kind of person. You are delicate, whether in body or mind. You are sensitive and easily frightened. Loud noises or unexpected sights may startle you. "I love YOU - we'll be best friends forever! But YOU - not so much." You love your family and friends, but you may be a bit aloof and uncaring for strangers. Other people may cave easily to your wants - you may be a tiny bit spoiled. You tend to follow the crowd in spiteful or mean decisions and actions. You are possessive of your friends - if you see them talking to someone else, you are very jealous. You are faithful to your friends. You may be a bit timid around people you don't know. "What a great world! (Except for the rain and snow and all that junk.)" You are a creature of comforts. You always find the most comfortable place in the house. You may hate cold or wet weather. You may enjoy heights. You are curious about the world - always investigating new things, even if it turns out to be not in your best interest. "Food? There are better things in life." You are a little on the finicky side. You don't like a lot of different foods. You don't eat a whole lot. "Of course, my family is old and distinguished." Your family history may go back a long way. You may have important people as your ancestors. "It's just how I roll." You may be slightly accident prone. You often just follow your instincts. You can be a bit of a control freak. You crave attention. You may be a bit of a kleptomaniac - stealing, swiping, and stashing appeals to you, though usually only as a joke. You have your idiosyncracies. FEMALE: You may be a bit "stand-offish". You are independent, and a little uppity at times. You like to take control. MALE: You are attention-seeking and affectionate. You stick close to your friends - physically or in terms of loyalty. You learn faster and are more eager to please than your female counterpart. Category:Family:Canidae Category:Subspecies:Canis lupus familiaris Category:Author:Lumi Category:Group:Sighthound Category:Class:Mammalia